


Content & Desperation

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Embarrassed Eren, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, One-Shot, Peeping, Public Humiliation, Wetting, aot - Freeform, cute eren, public showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Eren Yeager had to pee, Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith have no idea.





	Content & Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> My first AOT omorashi on Ao3, enjoy this night non-sexual stuff :) Most of the things said in the text are complete bullshit because I’m way too much lazy to re-watch the anime or study it, so sorry.

 

 

 

Eren jolts awake, chains ringing in the small caged room. Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman stood in front of the jail cell. "You're awake." Levi averts his gaze to the cold floor as if what he had to say wasn't worth the effort. Eren nods, confused and uncomfortable—but most importantly; full. His bladder swelled up like a balloon, urine swirling inside poking at his stomach to release the fluids.

 

 

"It's important to discuss what's going to happen to you, do you understand?" Erwin says firmly, standing straight—looking at Eren straight in the eyes. "Yes, Sir." Is all that comes from his mouth. "Alright then, you'll be issued to higher principles, they wish to execute you, while Corporal defends you." Erwin continues.

 

 

"Your friends will be allowed to witness the case. Most importantly, you are not given the right to stand properly, you are to be restrained as you are now. From now on, I will be responsible for your actions, so don't do anything shitty." Levi's sharp voice makes Eren's ears ring. He feels nauseous—maybe it was the fact his hero just told him that everything he did the older man would have to take consequence for or the crunching of his bladder striking against his flesh. He found himself gripping the bed sheets as layers of cold sweat streaked his face.

 

 

 

 

"Are you listening, Eren?" Erwin seemed unimpressed. "O-Of course!" Eren manages, it's only been five minutes but it felt like an hour. Levi stays silent. "Get some rest you don't look so well," Erwin command and Eren lays back down. He usually never stayed that quite, not unless he was hiding something.

 

 

 

Urine seeped into his underwear. At this point, he'd wet himself and they wouldn't even know. He needed to speak up, otherwise, the white sheets would be stained. Instead of speaking up, tears prickled his eyes and he began to cry softly. Erwin and Levi look at each other in concern, both hesitating to comfort the teenager.

 

 

"Oi, Yeager don't weep about this—you'll only make it harder on yourself." Levi confines and the crying become louder and less contained as control slips out of his hands and into his pants.

 

 

"I have to go." He says softly, but it loud enough for both men to hear.

 

 

 

"I can't hold it, I can't!" Erwin is quick to realize the situation and why Eren shuttered and trembled in discomfort. Erwin only thought those frantic movements where because of the other predicament, but Eren only seems more of a child when all he thought about was his aching bladder. Levi picks up the growing scent of urine and he frowns. Erwin grabs a bucket from the corner of the stair that was used for water leaks and quickly opens the cell—sliding the metal bucket towards the desperate teen.

 

 

 Eren would thank him, but his words are fumbled and scattered. Urine splatters to the floor, and all over Eren's hands as he struggles with his zipper. His pants are soaked and the warm fluid that rolls down his legs. He finally whips out his penis and aims towards the bucket, making a loud hissing sound. Levi stares in disbelief at what he just had witnessed.

 

 

 

After Eren finishes his business, he tucks himself back in and begins to hiccup tears again, the thought of fucking up his chances to help humanity were partially guaranteed. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for making a mess, I'll clean it up and everything—just please don't kick me out," Eren begs and to his avail, they don't seem too mad.

 

 

"There is no need to apologize, you may change out of your clothing and new sheets will be provided as well as a clean floor," Erwin states calmly, feeling a bit dazed after what just happened. Levi doesn't look happy at all, all his mind tell him is the hard work he has to put into scrubbing because the idiot urinated everywhere. 

 

 

 

 

"Ackerman will guide you to the restrooms to freshen up." Levi stares intently at the other. Erwin gazed back apologetically, "I have some business to attend to, Levi should be able to take care of you." Erwin says blankly, "I said he was my responsibility but that doesn't mean I'm his fucking babysitter." Levi grits out and Erwin shrugs. "Would be nice though, wouldn't it." Sarcasm in flowing out of Erwin and the man leaves before anything else is said. 

 

 

 

 

Levi looks at the whimpering kid.

 

 

 

"Get up." Is all the older says and it's done within a second? The boy is still frail but his hands are clenched to his side with his chin raised. A sad look of fear is plastered on the teen's face. The cell was still open and Levi led Eren out. "We're going to facilities, follow me there." Levi is ready to head out but Eren doesn't move. "What are you waiting for, kid?" Levi is already irritated enough, "S-Someone will see me." He's scared because last time he pissed himself no one goes over it—it took a fucking apocalypse so that people stopped calling him names. And his pride never lived down to it, even when he clenched his fist and held back the tears. Levi sighs, this kid bitched too much.

 

 

"Just say close to me and hide your face," Levi shrugged. Eren only shamefully lets his head hang, all he wanted to now was sleep. His bladder was weak and he had a headache. They left the room in a hurry, Eren doing as Levi said and covering his face as he felt eyes burn on him. They finally reached the hallways, bumping into the one person Levi wished not to.

 

Hange Zoë

 

 

Even looked up, showing his face and quickly looked back down as he felt the shame rising up again. "Don't ask," Levi said sternly but she walked right past him and headed towards Eren. "Isn't this the prisoner held in the basement—Eren?" She quickly changed her words knowing they sound rude. Levi sighs and rubs his temples, "Why are his pants all wet?" Hange looks at Levi and he doesn't say anything. "I'm sure it was an accident, right Eren?" Hange says softly but Eren doesn't answer and merely bites his lower lip. "Just go already four-eyes," Levi pushes the lady away and she frowns. "Aw, little Levi's just so cute!" The man looks deadly but she giggles anyway.

 

 

"C'mon we're leaving." So they do, they leave the woman caught up in her own snorting that she doesn't seem to notice the boys slipping away. Once the men arrive at the showers, Levi orders Eren to strip. He's hesitant but wants to get out of those smelly cold clothing. Levi throws a towel at him and a loose T-Shirt and brown pants. After the showers he dresses, the clothes are warm and he feels fuzzy. He sits on a nearby bench and rests his head on the wall. Before he knows it he's falling into deep sleep.

 

 

Levi doesn't become concerned until the boy takes twenty-five minutes in the shower room. So he walks inside and finds the sleeping boy,

 

 

“You shitty brat." 

 

 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are greatly appreciated. I’m not the best writer, it’s rushed and definitely sloppy.


End file.
